The invention relates to a lamp comprising at least one module having a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) distributed over a module surface. The plurality of LEDs are arranged in a row in a longitudinal direction of the at least one module. A multiple of the rows are arranged next to each other in a transverse direction of the at least one module that is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. The lamp comprises an optical system for bundling the light emitted by the LEDs.
International Publication No. WO 2012/031703 A1 describes a production method for chip-on-board modules, in which a substrate comprises a plate-shaped carrier having multiple LEDs. A surface of the substrate is provided, in an open casting mold, with a cover made up of a layer for providing an optical system.